Changement de corps !
by bleuts
Summary: Bah ...gaara et une inconnu changent de corps ! Que va t'il se passer ? fic abandonnée
1. Chapitre 1

_**Introduction : **_

_Matsui marchait dans les rues de konoha, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jour qu'elle avait été promus chunin et intégrer a l'équipe de sakura et naruto car sai était en plein dans une mission de rang A avec kakashi et yamato. Elle avait rencontrée entre temps tout les amis de naruto et sakura lors de plusieurs rendez vous de ses coéquipiers et elle s'était lié d'amitiée avec tenten, et surtout avec hinata ,qui avec elle se sentait plus détendus et pouvait parler sans rougir et s'évanouir de naruto et à naruto. Matsui lui avait donc promis de lui arrangé le coup avec lui dès qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait aussi fait la rencontre de Ino avec qui elle s'entendait aussi très bien et dont elle trouvait le caractére semblable a celui de sakura. Elle lui avait dit mais à ce moment sakura était entré et avait pété un cable. Ce jour là matsui avait failli mourrir._

_Matsui rigola en ce remmemorant ce souvenir, il est vrai que matsui était d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui, elle devait retrouver sakura pour un moment de detente au théatre de konoha. La scéance commençait a une heure du matin, et il était déjà minuit et demi..._

_Elle passa dans une ruelle pour prendre un raccourcit et a ce moment elle fut intercepter par une jeune mendiante aux longs cheveux bruns et a de longues cernes sous ses yeux bleus-gris. Celle ci lui demanda des sous pour manger un repas ce soir, et matsui au grand coeur , lui donna quelques piéces pour ce payer de quoi ce faire un sandwich. Lorsque Matsui décida de continuer son chemin la jeune femme la rentint par la manche et lui donna une sorte de bonbon en lui disant de ne le manger que lorsque le moment serais venu. Matsui la remmercia , mit son petit paquet dans sa poche et courru pour ne pas être en retard._

_Pendant ce temps dans le village caché de suna no kuni, le kazekage se prommenait dans les rues, les mains dans les poches il faisait sa ronde de nuit habituel, habitué à ne plus dormir depuis sa plus tendre enfance._

_Gaara s'engageait dans une ruelle sombre où il avait entendu un bruit, lorsqu'une mains faible l'attrapa au niveaux de son pantallon : un jeune enfant, à peine agée de 10 ans , lui demanda si il voulait un bonbon car il en vendait pour pouvoir nourrir sa famille nombreuse. Gaara, en acheta un, essayant d'être gentil avec l'habitant de son village. Avant de partir, le petit garçon lui demanda de manger le bonbon que lorsque le moment serais venu. Gaara ne compris pas la phrase mais lorsqu'il voulu demander la signification, l'enfant avait disparu._

_Matsui était arrivé juste a l'heure à la piéce de théatre, mais celui ci ne faisait plus la representation tant convoité car les acteurs s'étaient blesser lors d'une repetition de la piéce._

_Matsui du rentrer seule, car sakura habitait a l'oposé de chez elle._

_Une fois arrivée chez elle, une simple maison de quartier moyen, elle s'allongea sur son lit et réflechit a tout et a rien. A ce moment elle se retourna sur son lit et le bonbon lui fit mal dans sa poche. Elle le avait un gout plutot amer...._

_Gaara vennait de rentrer de sa ronde, réflechissant toujours a ce qu'il s'était passé. _

_A ce moment, il décida de manger le petit paquet qu'il avait reçut. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il allait manger une sucrerie. Il la mit dans sa bouche : au comble de sa joie , elle avait un gout sucrée..._

_tout devint noir..._

_(si vous n'avez pas compris, chaque bonbon refléte la personnalité de l'autre , matsui est joyeuse donc le bonbon de gaara est sucré, et gaara est assez renfermé et solitaire, donc le bonbon de matsui est amer )_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Matsui /_

Matsui se reveilla difficilement, quelqu'un lui criait dessus complétement affolé !

Elle se risqua a ouvrir les yeux, au début la lumiére l'aveugla avant de pouvoir enfin ditinguer les formes. Elle était seccouer dans tout les sens par une jeune fille aux cheveux blond attachés en quatres couette : Temari !

Elle avait eu le loisir de la rencontrer lors d'une de ses missions de genin il y a plusieurs mois, elle et son frère gaara, qui était assez effrayant.

" Temari-chan ? que me veut tu ?"

demanda matsui étonné de la trouver là.

" Gaara !! Tu dormait ! tu dormait tu te rend compte ?????"

Oui elle dormait et alors ?

" Oui je dormait et alors .... "

quelque chose tilta dans son ésprit :

" Attend, temari-chan, tu m'a appeler comment ?"

elle n'avait pas rêver? elle se frotta les yeux au cas où...

"Bah gaara ... c'est ton nom jusqu'a preuve du contraire ... Bon je vais faire le petit déjeuner, comme ça tu peut avoir le temps de te reiveiller ... tu sais c'est dure le matin ! bienvenue dans notre monde... "

Temari déscendit en courrant laissant matsui complétement déshorienté. C'est a ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ! La piéce était plutot sombre, les murs étaits marrons-grisatres et le parquet gris. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de meubles, une commode se trouvait a coté du lit , il y avait un mirroir dessus accompagné d'une brosse a cheveux et une table était collé au coté opposé a la porte, avec dessus une photo d'une jeune femme blonde terne a la coupe au carrée souriante. Matsui se leva et décida de se coiffée comme elle le faisait tout les matins. "ils ne m'en voudrons pas de leur emprunter une brosse ... je la nétoirais après".

Elle se placa devant le mirroir et se regarda dedans.

Son crit déffroit fut entendu par toute la ville...

"je suis ... gaara ! "

_Gaara :_

Gaara se reveilla dans sa chambre .... " attend ... reveiller ...c'est a dire dormir , et je ne peut pas dormir ! " affolé pour la premiére fois de sa vie, gaara regarda dans tout les sens pour voir si il n'avait pas fait trop de mort. Comble du bonheur, il ni avait aucun cadavre a l'horizon mais quelque chose intriguait fortement gaara : il n'était pas dans sa chambre ni dans son lit. Son premier reflexe en apprenant ça fu de se lever brusquement. Soudain il ne vit plus rien devant lui, des cheveux lui barrait le passage de sa vu.

"mais qui a mit ces cheveux devant mes yeux ? "

Gaara les repoussa violement et se leva. Soudainement il remarqua qu'il se sentait assez faible et qu'il ne portait pas ses habits habituels. De plus ses bras semblaits plus fin et ses jambes plus longues que habituellement.

" étrange" pensa le kazekage.

Il se dirigea vers un mirroir dénicher dans un tirroir, entre les papiers et des produits de maquillage.

"Impossible ! " hurla le kazekage !" je suis une ...fille !"

(donc pour plus de compréhension je vais garder les noms ... quand matsui parlera dans le corps de gaara je dirais matsui e.t.c....)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_Matsui : _

Matsui se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux devant le mirroir qu'elle avait devant elle , ce qui lui fit les yeux rouges, elle se trouvait dans le corps de _gaara_.

" Réspire ma vielle ! Tu va bien trouver une explication ! en attendant il faut pas que je parle de cela aux autres sinon je vais passer pour une folle ! Mais où peut bien être le vrai gaara ? "

Rien qu'en pensant que gaara pouvait être dans son corps elle eu des pensées perverse su style, lorsqu'il se changerais il pourrait la matter sans probléme.

"nan gaara n'est pas comme ....enfin j'éspére ! "

Grâce a sa grande maitrise d'elle même, elle réussit a garder son calme en toute circonstance. Elle décida de descendre pour voir mieux où elle se trouvait exactement. Une fois arrivée dans la cuiscine ou l'attendait patiement Temari, elle detailla la piéce : Elle n'était toujours pas chez elle.

"dommage ... j'aurais éspérer !"

Elle décida de s'assoir à la table de la cuiscine pendant que Temari essaya comme tout les matins avec son frère, de faire la conversation avec gaara ( qui est matsui) :

- Coucou gaara ? sa va mieux ? tu à fait quoi hier soir?

- Laisse tomber temari, il ne va pas te répondre, chuchota doucement kankurou (qui vient d'arriver) a l'oreille de sa soeur , matsui n'ayant naturellement pas entendue.

- Très bien témari-chan ! répondit mastui avant de se rendre compte de sa gourde : Temari la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Hey temari ! il t'a appeller temari-_chan _et pas Temari comme d'habitude ! Fit kankuro

- J'ai remarquer.

- Exuse moi ...temari ... mais je ne suis pas très bien reveiller ce matin.

- Ouaip !

- Attendez ,demanda kankuro qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation, depuis quand mon frère se reveille ? il faut dormir pour se reveiller.

- AH oui ! tu sais kankuro , gaara a dormis cette nuit sans problémes !

- Impossible !

- Bon, on reparlera de cela plus tard, notre très cher kazekage a des devoirs a accomplir !

Sur ce, temari poussa doucement matsui vers la sortie et lui claqua la porte au nez.

" comment je peut savoir quoi faire si on m'enferme dehors ! Ah ...temari à dit que gaara était kazekage si j'ai bien compris ... je vais donc aller au bureau du kazekage ! "

Matsui rechercha de vue une grande batisse semblable a celle de l'hokage de konoha avant de la trouver. Elle décida donc de partir vers l'endroit tant convoité, mais son corps, enfin celui de gaara, était lourd et elle avait du mal a sauter dans tout les sens. Il est vrai que son corps était , au contraire de celui-ci, souple et léger. Maitrisait parfaitement le taijutsu sur son ancien corps mais dans celui là, cela restait encore a prouver. Un fois devant le batiment elle fut prise d'une crise d'angoisse ... et si le vrai gaara était là ? elle décida de faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle se percuta face a un autre ninja de suna no kuni. Celui ci, étonné de la voir faire demi-tour lui demanda pourquoi elle (enfin il) ne rentrait pas ce matin. Elle décida de répondre qu'elle était fatigué. Celui ci fut étonné de la réponse, gaara le kazekage de suna, le mec qui ne dors jamais depuis plus de 16 ans était fatigué ? L'homme décida d'ignorer la réponse et força notre matsui a rentrer et l'emmena dans son bureau pour lui confier un rapport de mission.

Il avait dut servir de messager à konoha car gaara (qui est dans le corps de matsui) avait tenter d'organiser un tournois là bas. Le messager expliqua que le tournoi était accépter et commencerais dans quelques jours le temps aux ninjas de suna que gaara avait choisit pour participer, se preparent.

Gaara avait déjà choisit a l'avance des ninja : Il avait décider de participer lui, sa soeur et kankuro.

Matsui, après avoir digerer les informations, décida de sortir prevenir les membres de la famille a gaara.

_Gaara (avec point de vue)_

-Je suis devenue une fille ! Impossible !

Toutes sortes d'émotions se propagérent dans ma tête, ce qui était râre, je sentait une sorte d'imcompréhension ainsi que de la peur. C'était la premiére fois que je resentait cela depuis que yashamru était morte. Je décida donc de déscendre, imaginant toutes sortes de solutions pour ce probléme. D'abors, si j'était dans le corps d'une fille, une fille devait être dans mon corps. De plus j'avais organiser un tournois suna-konoha, donc la personne dans mon corps ne va pas tarder a rappliquer vu que je suis sûr que tsunade-sama à accéptée puisqu'elle adôre les tournois, faudrais franchement la voir trépigner d'impatience sur sa chaise lorsque l'on attend le début des matchs de l'examen de chunin.

Je sourrit mentalement, l'hokage était vraiment spécial et le fait de me souvenirs de moment a konoha n'était pas tout a fait désagréable, mais je me rentit de le faire savoir sous tout les toits, si selement une personne apprennais que je sourris souvent interieurement cela se saura sur tout les toits, et je n'y tien pas beaucoups, je préfére lorsque l'on me sais près a tuer ... je sourris de nouveaux mentallement...

- Ah le sang ... si doux et d'une odeur si agréable ! n'y a t'il personne qui ne veuille se faire égorger ici ?

ça y est ça recommence ! j'ai beau m'être débarrasser de shukaku avec l'akatsuki j'ai toujours mes crises de besoins de sang ... Franchement ce n'est rien la par rapport a dans mon corps ... je me demande comment doit réagir la personne dedans.

- Ma chéri tu descend ton déjeuner est près !

C'était une voix féminine totallement inconnu qui appellait sans doute mon corps pour aller manger. Justement mon ventre gargouilla et je décida de descendre.

_Gaara (sans point de vue:) _

Gaara déscendit des escaliers pour se rendre dans la piéce d'où la voix s'était élever. Un femme si trouvait, avec sans doute la 40é, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, entrain de faire la cuisine. Gaara resta planté là ne savant pas quoi faire. Celle ci lui dit de sassoir, assez étonné qu'il ne l'ai pas fait en arrivant. Il s'ssit donc sur une chaise lorsque la femme, qui n'arréte pas de parler,( une vrai pipelette) lui rendit un bol de chocolat chaud avec des ceréales tobi dedans. C'est céréales ( Ouais je vais vous les décrires xD ) étaient rondes et orange décorer d'un tourbillon dessus.

Gaara les gouta, elle étaient infecte et il les recracha : Il detestait la citrouille, même dans ce corps.

- Que ce passe t'il ma chéri ? C'est tes céréales favorites d'habitude !

- hn ... Lui répondit gaara le regard hargneux en pensant qu'il aimerais bien l'enfoncer dans son sabaku kyuu cette bonne femme qui l'apelle sa chéri.

- Enfin matsui-chan ! Sa ne va pas !

- Hn...

Matsui ... cela doit être le prénom de mon corps. Je le retiendrais. pensa gaara, retenant son regard haineux vers la femme, qui éffrayer par sa fille décida soudainement de retourner dans sa chambre avec un bref salut rappellant bien que gaara devait se rendre au terrains d'entrainement.

Je sais où c'est, murmura gaara en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le fameux terrain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 :_

_Matsui (point de vue:)_

C'est bon j'ai prévenue temari-chan et kankuro-San que nous allions bientôt partir a konoha, et comme je le pensait cela lui fit beaucoup plaisir d'apprendre qu'elle partait là-bas, surtout à cause d'un certain shikamaru si j'avais bien compris de qui kankuro voulait parler en parlant d'un ananas brun flemmard et galéreux.

Bon je me dirigea donc vers la chambre de gaara pour prendre ses affaires pour le voyage.

Une fois arrivée dedans j'ouvris l'unique commode et fouilla les vêtements je ne voulais pas me retrouver nue au bout de quelques jours je pris donc un costume comme celui que portait mon corps et...un boxer noir.

Rouge après ma découverte et la mise en sac de celle-ci, je pris la jarre de gaara que j'avais oublié le matin même ce qui m'avait fallu les regards étonnés de ses frères et sœurs qui étaient habitués à ce que gaara ai toujours sa jarre de sable sur le dos au cas ou il trouverais une belle et gentille personne a tuer sur le chemin... Rien que cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos.

_gaara :_

Une fois arrivé au terrain d'entrainement naruto se jeta sur lui en hurlant comme un fou qu'il lui avait manqué et que sakura allait le tuer car il avait essayer de l'embrasser et qu'elle avait pas très bien réagit. Naruto attendit, une, deux, puis trois seconde avant de se décrocher de gaara et lui demander se qui ne va pas car d'habitude matsui lui aurait de suite foutu tu une baffe a la sakura avec un grand sourire et se serrait esclaffer avec lui afin de mettre sakura en colère pour mettre de la bonne humeur dès le matin, mais gaara, pas du tout bavard gardait son sang froid en pensant a d'autres choses...:

Matsui-chan ? ça va pas ? Hurla naruto dans l'oreille de gaara, avant de lui sauter sur le dos.

- hn ... lui répondit gaara qui s'en foutait royalement de ce quoi causait le blond a l'air crétin.

- Sakura-chaaaannn ! Matsui est triste !! Elle va pleurer ! brailla naruto avant de se retourner vers gaara avec un sourire idiot : pleure dans mes beau biceps muscler ma tendre matsui-chan !

- La ferme naruto, repris sèchement gaara, tu est chiant.

- Sakuuuurrrraaa-chan matsui est méchante !!! Et naruto en profita pour passer du dos de matsui a celui de sakura qui lui envoya comme d'habitude son légendaire coup de point dans la figure.

- Ta gueule naruto, franchement je comprend ma coéquipière, se retournant vers gaara, tu viens matsui on va s'entrainer ensuite on ira voir les autres !

- Hn...

Sakura pris ses kunais et les lança sur gaara qui leva la mains, mais sa protéction de sable de vint pas et il dut les esquiver.

Que je suis bête, je ne suis plus dans mon corps donc je ne maitrise plus mes attaques de sable, il va falloir que j'écourte cet entrainement, je ne connait pas ce corps et je ne connait aucune de ses techniques... pensa gaara en se tapant la tête intérieurement.

Sakura-san ... commença gaara

- Oui ? quesqu'il y a matsui ?

- Sakura-san , je ne veut pas m'entrainer aujourd'hui.

Sakura sembla un peu perdu, la matsui qu'elle connaissait adorait l'entrainement quotidiens et au début c'était elle qui obligeait le groupe a se réunir pour les pratiques d'esquives et de techniques.

D'accords, mais alors on va faire les magasins, rétorqua sakura un grand sourire sur les lèvres avant de se tourner vers naruto, Désolé naruto tu peut rentrer chez toi les magasins c'est pour les filles !

- Humm ... et si j'utilisai mon oroike.....

- Si tu l'utilise je te tue !

- Oui sakura-chan ! hurla naruto et il se rajouta pour lui même, j'ai bien trop peur de me faire trucider...

Gaara exaspérait devant cette scéne qui lui procurer qu'une seule émotion : de la pitié pour ces deux crétins qui voulait en plus le mettre dans leurs histoires bizarres. Gaara soupira a l'idée d'aller faire les magasins, mais le pire pour lui c'est qu'il était dans un corps de fille, donc qui dit corps de fille dit se mettre nue pour se changer ou au moins a moitié nue... et gaara se demande comment réagirais la fille en apprennant l'atteinte a sa pudeur. Enfin elle aussi pouvoir atteindre la sienne....

quelques minutes plus tard gaara se retrouva donc habiller tout en rose avec des froufrous partout et du rouge a lèvres rose accompagné de far à paupière vert.

Immonde, murmura le kazekage pour lui même.

Il soupira bruyamment, se qui attira l'attention de sakura mais il ignora celle ci, le monde était si étrange ! Pourquoi tout ces problèmes lui arrivait a lui....

Il n'eu pas le temps de méditer plus que la fille aux macarons que sa soeur avait battu quelques années auparavant a l'examen chunin déboula dans le magasin en hurlant le prénom de la fille aux cheveux roses et celui du corps qu'il abritait : Le kazekage de suna et son équipe étaient arrivé bien a l'avance...

_Matsui (point de vue) :_

C'est bon il est 8 heures du soir et je suis arrivé a konoha après 10 heures de route abominable ! Heureusement que le kazekage de suna ,dont j'ai pris le corps, a installer un chemin spécial pour les ninjas pour que cela aille plus vite ! C'est bien ainsi, comme ça on à pas besoins de prendre 3 jours pour aller dans mon chére village qui me manque. Mais 10 heures ce n'est pas beaucoup.

_Matsui (sans point de vue !)_

Matsui arriva donc dans le corps de gaara (je vous rappelle que quand je dit matsui je parle de son ésprit dans le corps de gaara) aux portes de konoha, elle s'arréta donc pour se reposer et se précipita donc accompagner de la famille de gaara, dans le bureau de notre chére hokage :

- Kazekage-sama vous voila ! Vous êtes a l'avance ! fit remarquer tsunade ....


	4. Chapter 4

_**Désolé pour ce lent temps d'attente, mais ayant perdue mon chapitre que j'avais êcrit et étant sur une autre fics très active je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ^^'**_

_**Enfin bon je me rattrape avec joie ! Mais avant l'adresse de ma fic en cours :http : // x-fic-naruto-dream-x . skyrock . com/**_

_**Désolé pour ce court chapitre ^^'**_

_Extrait du chapitre précédent ( je suis dans mon délire là ) ..._

_Matsui (point de vue) :_

_C'est bon il est 8 heures du soir et je suis arrivé a konoha après 10 heures de route abominable ! Heureusement que le kazekage de suna ,dont j'ai pris le corps, a installer un chemin spécial pour les ninjas pour que cela aille plus vite ! C'est bien ainsi, comme ça on à pas besoins de prendre 3 jours pour aller dans mon chére village qui me manque. Mais 10 heures ce n'est pas beaucoup._

_Matsui (sans point de vue !)_

_Matsui arriva donc dans le corps de gaara (je vous rappelle que quand je dit matsui je parle de son esprit dans le corps de gaara) aux portes de konoha, elle s'arréta donc pour se reposer et se précipita donc accompagner de la famille de gaara, dans le bureau de notre chére hokage :_

_- Kazekage-sama vous voila ! Vous êtes a l'avance ! fit remarquer tsunade ...._

_Gaara sans pdv :_

Gaara, accompagné de Ten Ten et de Sakura se dirigèrent vers le bureau de l'hokage rapidement. Il ne fallait surtout pas faire attendre Gaara-sama,ou enfin la jeune fille qui lui avait volé sournoisement son corps pendant la nuit. Gaara réfléchissait à mille et une torture horriblement douloureuse et immonde, mais il n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir ses penser gores, qu'il était déjà dans le bureau de l'hokage. Il y avait Temari, kankuro ... mais aussi lui ! Il fuma de rage près à sauter sur son corps, mais il se retint à grande peine et soupira bruyamment, se qui attira l'attention de son corps qui jusque là n'avait pas remarquer leur entré et discutait avec l'hokage.

_Matsui (pdv ) _

Il était là, gaara était là, on allait enfin pouvoir reprendre nos corps originaux ! J'en avait déjà mare d'être dans le sien, les corps de garçon c'est trop lourd, oh rooh je me répète moi !! En plus tout le monde à peur de moi, c'est trop injuste, je suis une grosse folle de service et je peux même pas le faire savoir ... j'ai trop peur de me faire tuer par gaara ... avoir peur de son corps, quel idée extraordinaire ! bouhouhou..

Je me fixait donc du regard, enfin je fixait mon "corps" du regard, qui me le rendit mais pas vraiment de manière sympathique ... j'en ai froid dans le dos, pourquoi est-ce à moi que ce genre de choses arrive hein ?

Je me retourna donc vers l'hokage qui commençait à prendre la parole :

- ... donc à cause de cela nous n'avons plus de logement de disponible. Kazekage-sama, je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir être hébérger chez nos ninjas jusqu'a qu'un endroit soit disponible.

je sourit à cette déclaration et regarda sournoisement gaara qui écoutait...

- Donc j'aimerais votre réponse au plus vite, vous pouvez choisir des connaissances où n'importe qui ...

- J'ai choisit... j'irais chez elle ! dis-je en pointant du doit mon corps, et essayant de faire un regard qui tue pour pas attirer le doute sur ma personalité.

Tsunade-sama se retourna vers gaara et le suplia du regard. Il sembla réfléchir, puis il acquiesça doucement...

- Donc c'est bon pour le kazekage, Temari, kankuro-san où voulez vous allez ?

- Je pensait aller chez mon amie Ino quelques temps si cela ne vous gène pas, murmura Temari-chan.

Ino ? Elle était amie avec Temari-chan ? Elle me l'avait jamais dit !

- Et moi je sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis dans la ville ...

- Je vais vous confiez à quelqu'un de ma connaissance.

- Merci , répondit kankuro.

Tout le monde sortit de la salle et je m'approchait de mon corps.

_Gaara (pdv)_

Mon corps se rapprocha de moi dangereusement. Quand je dit dangeuresement c'est car j'allait la faire souffir ... *censuré*

----

A la fin gaara essaye de faire un rire sadique dans ça tête mais c'est tellement bizarre un rire sadique mental que j'ai censuré !


End file.
